New Discoveries
by Leia-Kuroia
Summary: DISCONTINUED.Sorry guys, I just don't know what to do here anymore.this my first fanfic so I hope you all like it some of the pairing in the upcoming chapter is KradxOC this'll come up quite a lot and a bit of DaixOC SatoxOC DarkxOC and a bit of new thing
1. Daisuke and Dark Has A Sister!

Author's note: It's my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it and leave some reviews good or bad it doesn't matter to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel but I do own some of the characters that will pop-up in the upcoming chapters including in this one.

Words in italic are what Dark and Krad say when talking with Daisuke and Satoshi in all my chapters, while normal ones are for the others mostly Daisuke, Satoshi and the other characters

Another morning in Azumano Junior High. There was a lot of students coming, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping happily and people were heading to their appropriate classrooms. A girl with red hair passed back and forth looking for the proper classroom.

"Oh where the heck is that stupid classroom?!" the girl shouted, making a lot of students stare at her.

_Did you already forget that you're in the same class as that creep, huh Sei?_ Said a voice from inside the girl's head.

"Oh right class 2-B, sorry I forgot thanks for reminding me Seira" Sei said while heading towards the classroom

Whatever, I'm going back to sleep so don't bother me again! Seira said with a little anger with it. "Fine, do what you want" Sei said smiling.

A while later Niwa Daisuke is seen running through the hallways shouting "I'M LATE!!!!!" but suddenly he bumps Sei when he turned to the corner. "Oh sorry I didn't notice you there are you alright, miss?" Daisuke said a bit embarrassed "No it's fine I wasn't even looking where I was going" Sei said embarrassed as well.

'Great luck Sei! You met the person you weren't allowed to meet in the past ten years what do you think your mom will say? Sei said in her thoughts. I guess I should be lucky that he didn't recognize me' she thought. _Um, sorry to interrupt you Sei but your classroom is that way_ Seira said interrupting Sei "Huh? What? Oh no I forgot!"

Minutes later…

"Alright settle down class we have a new student joining us today, please stand up and introduce yourself" the teacher said. "Hey Dark it's that girl I bumped into a moment ago" Daisuke said to Dark _Really? You know if you look at her real closely she sure looks a lot like you but with long hair. Do you think you guys are related?_ Dark said teasing Daisuke a bit Sei stands up "Hi my name's Sei Niwa I'm 14 years old and I just hope that all of us will become friends!" She said while blushing a bit. _That really answered my question_ Dark says in an embarrassed tone "You don't think she's really related to me do you, Dark?" Daisuke asks Dark a bit shocked; _Well she does have the same surname as you, maybe she is._ Dark says in his usual tone of voice. "Dark, you're not helping!" Daisuke said a bit irritated. _Then ask her later_ Dark says "Yeah I guess that would work". "Ok you may seat beside Daisuke so please take you seat now Sei" the teacher said in a happy tone "Yes ma'am" Sei responds looking a bit depressed "Why do I have to be his seatmate why? Why? Why?!!!" shouted Sei in her head _Quit shouting why don't ya! I'm trying to sleep here! Seira said in a very angry voice "But it's just—" Another word and I'll annoy you and get you into trouble on your first day of school!_ Seira said in a really angry voice "Waaah! Don't do that! Alright I'll stop just don't embarrass my ok Seira?" Sei says in a defeated voice _Good so don't bother me again got that?!_ "Yeah I got it"

After school Daisuke is seen running towards his house to tell his parent's about the new girl Sei but when he got there a huge shout "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" it was Daisuke shouting when he saw his new classmate at his own house sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea.

"What the heck is she doing here Mom?!" Dai said in a really shocked voice.

_Wow that's what you don't see everyday_ Dark whispers while trying not to laugh.

"Now don't be so rude at your twin sister Dai-chan" Emiko says in a calm way

**Twin Sister?! **The two said in unison (Dark and Daisuke to be exact)

"What didn't she tell you while she's at school?" Emiko asked

"Sorry mom but I forgot since he might have been too shocked" Sei said in a apologizing way

"It's fine dear. Oh by the way how are other Hikari artworks you stole?" Emiko said in a cheerful tone

"Fine including the Mirror of Time is in a good condition when we sealed it" Sei said in her normal tone (as in the same tone that Dai uses when he's happy)

"W-wait what did she mean by 'we'? And what do you mean by the other Hikari artworks? Is Sei also a thief?" Daisuke said in a really confused way

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you. Daisuke, Sei also has an alter-ego like you and she really looks a lot like Dark since she's his twin as well but has a different attitude and well you'll see!" Emiko responded

"But why haven't I seen her for the past ten years mom?" Daisuke asked trying to stay calm.

"That's because—" Emiko stopped

"That's because we heard that some of the Hikari artworks were found somewhere in Tokyo so I had to go there and be the Phantom Thief so well a friend of our mom trained me the same way you were trained but I did turn into Seira a little bit earlier than you. To be exact she's been with me since last year I don't know how but her abilities haven't reached it's fullest until I'm 14 but since I just turned fourteen a couple of days ago she's got her abilities back to its fullest" Sei said then finished her tea.

"But why did you come back?" Dark suddenly asked when he and Daisuke switched places.

"Easy because a lot of the Hikari artworks are beginning to awaken that's why I've got to help you seal all of them" Seira said when she switched with Sei as well

"Is _**she**_ trying to capture you as well?" Dark asked.

"Yup and she's as worst as Krad as usual" Seira sighed then stood and approached Dark. "Do you think Krad will ever remember?" Seira asked looking a bit sad.

"Remember what?" Dark asked since he's confused.

"Never mind, it's alright forget that I said that ok, Dark?" Seira said and sighed again

"Yeah. Sure whatever" Dark responded a bit annoyed. _What's with her suddenly mentioning Krad like that_? Dark said to himself.

"So are going to steal something again?" Seira asked Emiko

"Yea But this time I'd like the two of you to steal it together" Emiko said with a cheerful look on her face.

"So what are we going to steal?" Dark asked Emiko who was preparing their clothes

"You guys will steal the Kagami no Unmei at 11 p.m. ok?" Emiko said after preparing the two thieves' outfit to wear at the theft.

"Really? No wonder you need the two of us for that" Dark said while giving Seira a smirk.

_Here we go again_ Seira said to herself. _Do you think she'll show up? _Sei asked worriedly "I guess especially when Krad's there too" Seira told Sei in a really soft voice. _I hope it doesn't go to a very bad fight _Sei said in a worried voice "Yeah I hope so too"

To be continued

Finally done with the first chapter sorry if it's a bit short but I just couldn't think of anything else yet so tune in to the next chapter and leave some reviews ok?


	2. A Not Too Normal Day

Hi guys! Here's the 2nd chapter of New Discoveries sorry if its short I just have no time lately I'll get started on the 3rd chapter as fast as I can so without further notice here's chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Not Too Normal Day

Dark and Seira headed over to the museum to go and steal the Kagami no Unmei but as soon as they got there, the whole museum was full of guards but using the same tricks, they got into the museum without anyone noticing. When Dark and Seira got to the room where the mirror was kept, they heard footsteps coming.

"There's no need to hide since it's pointless" said a girl who suddenly appeared behind Seira

"What the?! How did you—" Seira stopped when she noticed that two handcuffs were on her hands.

"You still fell for that trap, you really never change Seira"

"Like you'd change too Rei. You're still up with this trick, but don't think I can't escape this again!" Seira said then disappeared.

"What?!" Rei said as she was shocked that Seira disappeared. But then a big crash was heard. "Oh no Satoshi might be in trouble!" Rei said in a really worried tone.

'Dark, what do you think you're doing?!' Daisuke said in a really annoyed way "Shut up Daisuke, we have to get this mirror no matter what the cause!" Dark yelled at Daisuke while holding the mirror. Then suddenly, Krad took over Satoshi and attacked Dark.

"Where do you think you're going Dark Mousy?" Krad said in a very cold tone.

'I hope we're not too late!' Sei said to Seira while they were running to the room where Dark and Krad were. Seira saw that Krad had Dark cornered and was about to deal the final blow. _Shit!_ Seira said to herself, and used magic to stop Krad from continuing his attack at Dark "What?!" Krad said when he was hit from an unknown place

"Well you're in a really tight spot there Dark" Seira said in a sort of bad mood.

"I wouldn't say the same thing for you Seira" said a girl that looked like Krad when he has his hair down and looks a bit more feminine.

"Well this is a face I never wanted to see again what made you come out Senna? Did you force yourself out again or did Rei let you take over?" Seira said in a serious tone

"No time for chit-chat Seira, now hand over the mirror" Senna said getting ready to take the mirror by force.

"Or what, you'll kill me and then take the mirror?" Seira responded.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to do right now" Senna responded and started to attack Seira with no mercy

_Oh crap, I didn't think she was that serious!_ Seira thought in a surprised tone.

"Let's have a little fun my dear Seira!" Senna said while attacking with strong magic.

"I don't have time for you Senna! Now out of my way!" Seira said in a very angry tone. Senna was blasted with very strong magic energy and hits the wall making her lose conscious and revert back to Rei. Seira noticed that Dark had made Krad lose consciousness and approached Seira.

"So are you alright?" Dark asked making Seira a bit irritated.

"I'm fine. We better head back; Emiko might be worried by now." Seira reassuringly said as she went ahead.

At the Niwa's household

"Ooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccchhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Dark shouted when Seira tried to treat his wound "Quite acting like a baby and be a man!" "But it hurts like hell!" complained Dark "That's because you were paying around with Krad too much you idiot!" Seira said then put some bandages on Dark's wrist, "There all done!" "You're evil you know that?" Dark said in a low tone of voice. "Yeah I am aren't I?" Seira said then smirked.

Emiko and Daiki return to the living room. "So how did it go?" Seira said while putting some bandages on herself. "It went completely fine! But there was no need to seal it, so we stopped and placed it somewhere safe" Emiko said in her usual tone.

"But why?" Dark asked a bit confused. "Um Emiko-san, can I go to bed now?" Seira asked. "Sure but you can use Dai-chan's room if you want" Emiko responded. "Wait did you just say she'll stay in Daisuke's room?" Dark asked making sure he heard it wrong. "I'm sorry Dark but there are no other rooms left so she'll have to stay with Dai-chan for now."

_Oh great I get stuck with her all night_ Dark thought a bit irritated.

The next day…

"Oh my! What happened to you Daisuke?!" Takeshi asked a bit shocked at Daisuke since he had quite a lot of injuries. "Oh this? I just fell down the stairs last night" Daisuke lied. "Well whatever so are you ready for PE class? Well I guess you can't join dodge ball since your injured so I guess the teacher will understand." Takeshi responded "By the way, where's the new girl?" he asked wondering what Daisuke might say "She's still at the classroom I guess." Daisuke said and headed to the gymnasium.

During the dodge ball game Sei, Satoshi, Rei and Daisuke were seating on the bench when Sei was accidentally hit by a ball on the face and falls on the floor. "Ok who did it? If you don't tell me your all going to be sorry" Sei said in a really angry voice. Everyone pointed at Takeshi. Takeshi who was very scared to see Sei having such a big attitude change started to run away but before he could do so, he was hit by a ball exactly on his face. "Do that again and something much worse will happen got that, Takeshi?" Sei said in a still angry voice. "H-hai" Takeshi responded then fell unconscious. Satoshi whispered to Daisuke "Is your sister really like this?" "No she's only like this when she didn't get enough sleep and---- Wait how did you know she was my sister?!" Daisuke asked "I looked up her files why'd you ask?" "N-no reason." Daisuke said then sweat dropped. "And what did you mean she didn't get enough sleep?" Satoshi asked again " Well that's because she was busy with homework" Daisuke lied again. _I can't tell him what really happened last night_ Daisuke though and sighed. Then he remembers what happened that night

_Dark, could you switch with Daisuke? Please I can't sleep since your getting really annoying Sei said while putting a pillow on her head trying to block out Dark's constant whining._

_Make me. Dark responded._

_Alright but don't blame me if Daisuke gets mad at you! Sei said trying to make Dark fall off the bed. And Dark does fall off the bed_

_Oh you know this means war! Dark said while throwing a pillow at Sei apparently the pillow did hit her on the face_

_Oh now you've gone too far. I tried being nice but I guess there's no choice. Sei then hit Dark with her well book then Dark falls unconscious on the floor._

_Who knew it was this late. Sei said then looked on at her watch which says 2:30 a.m. she then notices that Dark and Daisuke had finally switched_

_You know, you didn't have to hit us with a book Sei. Daisuke said while rubbing his head on the bump that Sei made after throwing the book at Dark._

_He asked for it. Sei argued._

_Well anyway let's go to sleep. Daisuke said and yawned_

_Alright good night Daisuke_

_Isn't it supposed to be 'good morning'? Seira asked but noticed that Sei and Daisuke had already fallen asleep. I guess she was really tired. Seira then went back to sleep_

_End of Flashback_

During lunch time…

"Niwa-kun have you seen Sei anywhere?" Harada Risa asked. "Sorry I haven't seen her since that dodge ball thing" Daisuke responded. "Oh ok thanks" Risa said and left.

While all this was happening it seems that Sei went to the school's roof (How'd she get there?!) and was thinking when Seira interrupted her with the question: **Are you still thinking about him?**

"I guess. Ever since I saw him again last night I couldn't help but feel…sad that he couldn't remember me." Sei said.

"I guess that's what happens when you've been trapped in a mirror for more than 300 years with the same people" Seira said.

"But I guess he might remember just wait a bit more Sei I know a time will come" Seira reassuringly said.

"I hope so." Sei said and noticed that lunch time is over.

"Oh great" Sei then jumps off the roof and lands on the tree near a window. _I hope no one saw me_. She thought but then Satoshi was just right in front of the window and looked a bit shocked.

_Oh no! I've been seen!_ Sei worriedly said to Seira.

_**And it had to be Satoshi you've got such a great luck Sei.**_ Seira said teasing her.

_It's not the time for jokes Seira!._ Sei shouted at Seira.

"Y-yo Satoshi" Sei said while waving her hand at Satoshi who just smirked. _Oh no I'm in trouble!_ Sei thought.

_ To be continued…_

* * *

Yay! I'm finally done with the 2nd chapter sorry if it took long since I was just busy with studying since my exams will be next week. well hope you all like chapter 2! 


	3. Feelings For Each Other

Sei: Okay here's chapter 3 everyone hope you like it and please be nice and leave a review. oh by the way in this chapter there's gonna be a little romance going on!

Dark: Yeah right.

Sei hits Dark on the head with a book.

Dark: Why you little!

Dark starts a fight with me

Satoshi: While the two of them are having a fight.

Daisuke: Let's move on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Feelings for Eachother 

_Flashback:_

"_Oh great" Sei then jumps off the roof and lands on the tree near a window. __I hope no one saw me__. She thought but then Satoshi was just right in front of the window and looked a bit shocked._

_Oh no! I've been seen!__ Sei worriedly said to Seira._

_**And it had to be Satoshi you've got such a great luck Sei.**__ Seira said teasing her._

_It's not the time for jokes Seira!.__ Sei shouted at Seira._

"_Y-yo Satoshi" Sei said while waving her hand at Satoshi who just smirked. __Oh no I'm in trouble!__ Sei thought._

_End of Flashback_

"So what are you doing there?" Satoshi asked. Sei was still standing there. "Are you even listening?" Satoshi asked again a bit irritated.

In Sei's mind…

**Sei snap out of it he's talking to you! **Seira said to Sei who was still spacing out. **Hey you idiot snap out of it!!!** Seira yelled.

_Huh what oh right thanks we'll talk about this later ok? _Sei said.

**Yeah just quit spacing out already it's really getting annoying**! Seira responded still irritated.

Back to reality

"What were you saying just now?" Sei said. "I said, what are you doing there?" Satoshi asked calmly. "Oh right, well I was just uh s-site seeing?" Sei lied a bit. "From the roof?" Satoshi asked again. "Well yeah but I… well you know, so… well, bye!" Sei said then jumped down the tree and landed safely down and started running. "Don't think I don't know Sei…" Satoshi mumbled.

Sei was running all over the school and was about to reach her classroom, when she saw Daisuke talking to Rei. At that point, Sei was really shocked that Rei was blushing a bit when she was with Daisuke. "So what're you doing here Sei-san?" Satoshi suddenly popped-up behind her. The whole school heard a loud scream (which came from Sei by the way). "Eh? Nee-san daijoubu ka?" Daisuke asked a bit worried. "H-hai. It's just that Satoshi just suddenly popped-up from behind me so I was just shocked" Sei said calming down. "Sorry about that Sei, it's just I was on the way back to the classroom when I saw you and noticed you were doing something I had to ask. Oh, by the way, why'd you run away from me a moment ago?" Satoshi asked. "I was just a bit surprised about a few things. So sorry about that" Sei said. "It's fine it was my fault anyway" Satoshi responded and everyone returned to class.

After school…

"So Daisuke what were you doing with Satoshi's sister anyway?" Sei asked as if teasing Daisuke at the same time.

"Nothing really happened I was just walking back to class when I saw her running" Daisuke responded.

"So were you the one who made her cry?" Sei asked.

"No I didn't make her cry it was just when I saw her she was already crying" Daisuke said.

"I see. Then what?" Sei asked again.

"It was like this…

**Flashback**

"_What's wrong Hiwatari-san?" Daisuke asked._

"_I-it's nothing don't worry" Rei responded still crying._

"_I can tell you're lying Hiwatari-san" Daisuke said._

"_It's really none of your business Niwa!" Rei snapped at Daisuke._

"_Look I'm just trying to help! People can't understand you if you just keep running away and making the people who want to help you stay away!" Daisuke snapped. Then saw more tears flowing down on Rei's cheeks. "I'm sorry I snapped at you" Daisuke apologized._

"_No you're right I should just stop running away from everyone but it's just because of this curse that was placed upon us." Rei said as she calmed down. "Niwa thanks for that. I feel a lot better now. And I was crying because of you-know-who" Rei said then gave a slight smile at Daisuke._

_Did she just smile at me? Daisuke thought. "No it's nothing so wanna be friends?" Daisuke asked. _

_**Bad idea Dai, you know who her other self is don't you?**__ Dark said in a serious voice._

_Quit it Dark! I just wanna be friends with her! Daisuke said._

_**Yeah like when you became friends with Satoshi, Krad nearly killed you all those times!**__ Dark responded._

_Maybe she's different you know that she's not really like that right? Plus, Satoshi didn't mean to do it! It was Krad who did all that! Daisuke said trying to convince Dark_

_**Whatever. Just don't blame me if that crazy girl Senna tries to kill ya!**__ Dark teasingly said in a way (A/N sorry just making it a bit random here!)_

"_Niwa did you just say you wanted to be friends?" Rei asked._

"_Y-yeah I did. Why?" Daisuke responded._

"_About that my answer is… well…" Rei said blushing a bit. "My answer is …yes! I really want to be friends with you Niwa!" Rei said happily._

_**Wow she looks really cute when she smiles**__ Dark told Daisuke._

_She does, doesn't she? Daisuke said._

"_Niwa are you still listening to me?" Rei asked._

"_Yeah I am and will you call me by my name Hiwatari-san?" Daisuke asked._

"_S-sure Daisuke. Ne, Daisuke, can you call me by my name too?" Rei responded._

"_Sure thing Rei-san" Daisuke said and smiled at her._

"_T-thanks…" Rei said and blushed (again)_

**End of Flashback**

After that we then heard you scream so that's about it." Daisuke said.

"Oh I see. Who knew Rei was **that** lonely" Sei said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Well when I met her back then, she never had any friends and nearly everyone stayed away from her" Sei responded and sighed.

"When did you meet?" Daisuke asked and nearly got hit on the face. "What did you do that for?!"

"Let's see, you keep on asking questions so it's getting annoying! And the answer to that question is when I was about in 6th grade or so. When I met her she was already like this,but she completely changed when you talked to her earlier" Sei said.

"Really?" Daisuke asked.

"Dai, I think she has a crush on ya" Sei said.

"W-what makes you think that?" Daisuke asked (of course he was blushing)

"Because of all her reactions I guess" Sei responded. "We better get going or mom would be furious"

"I guess…" Daisuke responded imagining what their mom might do if they come home late.

When the two were out of sight, Satoshi and Rei were talking about the incident that morning.

"So were you really serious when said you'd be Niwa's friend?" Satoshi asked with a (very) serious tone.

"I did. Why do you ask, onii-san?" Rei responded.

"You know what might happen if you get to close to people Rei. You already know that _**she**_ might just kill him if you get to close" Satoshi warned Rei

"I know that perfectly, onii-san" Rei responded

"Could you stop calling me onii-san? It's getting pretty annoying" Satoshi demanded.

"Sorry 'bout that Satoshi" Rei apologized.

After that, the two went back to their apartment. While at the Niwa residence a lot of shouting is heard.

"But mom! It's not really his fault! Plus, Rei isn't that bad." Sei said trying to calm Emiko down a bit

"But sweetie that annoying girl is a Hikari! She's too dangerous! She might just act like a good girl, but she might just kill you when she has a chance!" Emiko yelled.

"Calm down mom. I know she is a Hikari, but still she's just lonely that's why I wanted to be her friend" Daisuke said.

"No buts Dai-chan! That girl's only purpose is to capture Dark and Seira she can never be your friend!" Emiko yelled again.

"Please mom she's really not a bad person its just that she's afraid, afraid that she might her anyone who gets to close to her" Sei joined in.

"Even so I won't trust her so don't come to close to her, understand you two?" Emiko demanded.

"Hai." The two said in unison.

After that little episode the next day Daisuke was with Rei while Sei was with Satoshi. They were both talking about yesterday's homework (in which, Sei forgot to do but was able to finish before the teacher came in). The day was pretty normal though. That was until school was over for the week Satoshi asked Sei if she could talk to her privately in which, Sei agrees. But at that moment when they were alone Krad took control of Satoshi and Sei, she was just standing there looking at Krad as if knowing that he would clearly do that the moment Satoshi asked her to come with him.

"I have a question for you Niwa" Krad said still holding Sei's arm tightly.

"What is it that you want to ask Krad?" Sei calmly said. (Wow talk about major attitude change Note: BTW it isn't Seira who's talking really it isn't!)

"Why do you know so much about the Black Wings?!" Krad asked.

"Dear Krad, have you truly forgotten?" Sei asked still calm.

"What are you implying?!" Krad shouted

"Have you ever heard of Takiko?" Sei asked again.

"Takiko? Never knew her" Krad responded.

"You truly have forgotten my dear Krad" Sei sighed.

**Sudden Flash back…** (For Krad to be exact)

"_Must we really part, Krad?" A girl who looks exactly like Sei asked._

"_We have no choice. But I assure you we'll meet again" Krad responded._

"_Promise me Krad. Promise me that we'll meet again" The girl said._

"_I promise, Takiko" Krad then gave Takiko a hug and left._

**End of Flash Back**

"W-what was that just now?" Krad said extremely confused.

"In due time you will know, my dear Krad" Sei said and disappeared.

"W-who is she really?!" Krad shouted.

At the place where Sei went. It was a small mansion (the same mansion in the episode when Riku remembered how she first met Daisuke)

"I can't believe it! He really doesn't remember!" Sei said and started crying a lot.

**Hey now don't be too sad Sei, I'm sure he'll remember.** Seira said trying to comfort Sei who was still crying.

"B-but h-he s-said he never sob knew her! Or to be exact knew me!" Sei said and started crying a lot more.

**Don't worry. He might remember it again so stop crying Sei** Seira said in a concerned voice.

Then Dark came looking a bit concerned. (Really he was looking **very** concerned)

"I knew you'd be here" Dark said in a concerned tone

"D-Dark?" Sei said still crying.

"You found out didn't you? You found out that he had lost his memories of the time you two spent together, didn't you?" Dark asked.

"I-I did. I can't believe he really didn't remember" Sei said trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry about that but still there's still a chance that he will remember. Like me, as you can see, I lost my memories of Takiko as well but it returned when you showed up so he'll remember. But if he doesn't you just have to move on." Dark said reassuringly.

"How can I move on?! He was the only person I loved! I can't forget him easily!" Sei said and started crying again.

"You've still got a chance. If he doesn't remember I'll make him regret making you this sad and hurt!" Dark said.

"A-are you sure about that D-Dark?" Sei said calming down again.

"Of course I mean it! Who would call himself a man if he can make a girl cry so badly?!" Dark said.

"T-thanks Dark" Sei said and stopped crying.

"So let's go back home. Emiko's very worried by now" Dark said.

"Yeah let's go" Sei said and smiled.

**That Dark, he really knows how to make a girl happy** Seira said and smiled.

"Dark?" Sei said.

"Yeah?" Dark responded.

"Thanks for making me feel better" Sei said still smiling at Dark.

"No problem" Dark responded giving a small smile at Sei.

"Ne, Dark, do you hope Krad remembers?" Sei asked.

"Of course." Dark responded.

Back at their house, Emiko scolded them for being late and was worried sick about what could've happened. Now at Daisuke's room…

_Wow Dark I never knew you could be this nice_ Daisuke said.

**Shut up Daisuke** Dark said as he blushed a bit.

_So when did Sei meet Krad anyway? And who is this Takiko that you guys keep on bringing up?_ Daisuke asked.

**She's from the Niwa clan, she was the one that Krad had fallen in love with and she fell in love him as well however when the Niwa and Hikari found out about it they tried to separate the two of them by trying to kill each other.** Dark said.

_So what does Sei have to do with it?_ Daisuke asked again.

**She's apparently Takiko's reincarnation, she has regained her memories and it seems that Krad hasn't** Dark responded.

_I see. That's really sad._ Daisuke said feeling sorry for Sei and Krad.

**What happened on the day when they decided to leave each other Takiko tried to keep her promise to Krad and wanted to meet him again however. She died on an accident and wasn't able to keep her promise.** Dark continued.

_So what happened to Krad?_ Daisuke asked trying not to cry because of how he felt on finding out about Takiko's and Krad's past together.

**The usual, because of time he forgot everything about Takiko. I forgot everything about her too, but when I saw Sei I remembered everything that happened to them.** Dark said.

_So will Krad remember?_ Daisuke asked again.

**That's still unknown right now but Sei hopes that he does. And I'll make sure of it** Dark said.

_How?_ Daisuke asked a bit confused at Dark.

**I have no idea.** Dark responded.

_That's a big help_ Daisuke said teasing Dark a bit.

**S-shut up!** Dark said. **But I'll really help Sei no matter what.** Dark said.

_I'll help too._ Daisuke said.

**So let's make a plan on how we can make him remember, agreed**? Dark asked.

_Agreed._ Daisuke responded

**Alright then let's go to bed we'll start planning tomorrow!** Dark said.

_Yeah!_ Daisuke agreed. And went to bed.

* * *

Sei: There! The third chapter's done hope you all liked it! 

Satoshi: Poor Sei she really got heart broken.

Daisuke: Don't worry Satoshi! Me and Dark will make Krad remember!

Krad: Make me remember what?

Dark: It's none of your business creep.

Sei: Alright boys that's enough fight on the next chapter instead okay?

Krad and Dark: Hai..

Daisuke and Satoshi: Oh she's good


End file.
